


La Ligne Statique

by Interrosand, Quarby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civilian Life, Depression, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Translation, coping with loss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrosand/pseuds/Interrosand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarby/pseuds/Quarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="pasderetrait">[Traduction] En fait, c'est exactement comme dans un saut : on est en contrôle, mais pas complètement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Ligne Statique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Static Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577054) by [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal). 



> Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement les fandom-friends qui ont, une fois encore, participées en tant que cheerleaders et beta-readers : (par ordre alphabétique) [hbbo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout), [Moony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom), [nautilicious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious), [redscudery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery), [tomato-greens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens) ainsi que le chatroom [#antidiogenes](http://antidiogenes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Un grand Merci aussi à Urban pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic et m'avoir laissée la bombarder, encore et toujours, de questions pour que nous soyons sûres d'en bien traduire le sens.  
> \--  
> Sandy

Ce sont les _petites_ choses. Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé de ces petites choses, qui allaient se glisser et se tapir dans sa vie de tous les jours, afin de mieux pouvoir le désarçonner quand finalement elles se dévoileraient. Oh bien sûr, ils lui avaient donné un petit dépliant. Et c’est avec un sourire qu’ils lui avaient parlé de ce que cela signifiait d’être à nouveau un civil, mais ils ne lui avaient pas parlé de la solitude. Ils ne l‘avaient pas prévenu que le silence serait parfois oppressant, au point de l’empêcher de dormir. Ni prévenu à quel point il allait regretter de ne plus être constamment entouré par du bruit. Il doit en faire l'apprentissage seul, livré à lui-même.

Ce n’est pas juste le bruit sourd des pales de l’hélicoptère et le martèlement des pieds bottés et le claquement sec des coups de feu. (Bien qu'il travaille à admettre que ceux-là * **aussi** * lui manquent.) C'est la camaraderie presque constante qui lui manque : il n’était jamais vraiment seul. Maintenant qu’il y repense, il lui semble même qu’il a passé plus de la moité de son temps avec ses coudes et ses genoux pressés contre ceux d’un autre (“ Nom de Dieu, Fitzpatrick, tu voudrais pas essayer de prendre * **encore** * plus de place ? Ta mère, elle t’a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? ”) Les luttes quotidiennes pour le sel à la table du dîner lui manquent, ainsi que la progression rapide et organisée d’un groupe de personnes concentrées sur le même objectif. Les taquineries de ses camarades lui manquent. Il se souvient avec nostalgie de ces moment où la base était calme et qu’il pouvait entendre, au loin, ceux qui courraient sur la piste d’entraînement.

Ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu’il y aurait des jours où ces petites choses le consumeraient littéralement de l’intérieur. En sortant de chez lui, il ferme la porte d’entrée à clef. A peine quelques instants sont passés, qu'il revient déja sur ses pas pour vérifier que la porte est vraiment verrouillée. Mais il continue à ressentir cet indicible besoin de vérifier, si bien qu’un peu plus tard il rebroussera chemin encore une fois. Il passe le reste de la matinée, au travail, à se répéter qu’il a bien fermé cette maudite porte à clef et que _tout va bien et qu’allez Wilson, c’est pas comme si t’avais tellement de trucs qui vaillent la peine d’être volés_. Mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’y penser. Il pense aussi à tout ce que ça impliquerait d’avoir à recommencer une nouvelle fois à partir de rien. Il se dit qu’il a été stupide de prendre sa retraite, mais aussi qu’il a été vraiment stupide de ne pas la prendre plus tôt. Il y pense et y repense ; il part en vrille, les ailes coupées, et tombe dans une longue chûte sans fin. Il combat chacun de ses sursauts à tous nouveau bruit. Il vérifie toujours tous les coin de chaque pirèce. Et il tente d’en rire, mais il reste quand même très nerveux quand il ne peut pas s’asseoir à une place d’où il puisse surveiller la porte. Il finit par céder à la pause de midi, et rentre en courant pour vérifier ce qu’il en est vraiment de sa porte de devant. L'exercice constant de cette (hyper-)vigilance est pesant et l'étouffe tout doucement.

Il s’avère qu’ils ont aussi oublié de lui parler de des jours gris, où rien ne semblerait l’atteindre, ni parvenir à le toucher (excepté peut-être la sensation d’être aspiré par un trou noir). Il oublie de payer ses factures. Il oublie d’éteindre les lumières le soir avant d’aller se coucher, ou alors il oublie tout simplement de les allumer quand il rentre chez lui après le travail. Il oublie aussi de tourner le bouton de la cuisinière à temps et carbonise ainsi quatre jours de suite ses oeufs du matin. A chaque fois, c’est parce qu’il a été, une fois encore, distrait par un flash-info parlant d’un endroit lointain, de l’autre coté de la planète, et d’un nouveau bombardement. Il a tendance à oublier que les gens ordinaires, du type chéri-n’oublie-pas-de-récupérer-Timmy-après-son-entrainement-de-foot- ces gens là ne connaissent aucun de ces problèmes, ne peuvent ni les imaginer, ni les comprendre. D’ailleurs ces personnes-là sont généralement tour à tour fascinés puis dégoutés par son temps dans l’armée. Il se noie.

Bien sûr, ils ne lui avaient parlé d’aucunes de ces emmerdes avant qu’il ne parte. Il avait juste eu droit à une poignée de main et un “ pourriez-vous signer ici, là et là. Oh et il y aurait juste encore cette autre feuille de papier à signer. ”

La première fois qu’il prend le volant pour aller travailler, il doit se battre avec lui-même tout le long de Pennsylvania Avenue pour s’empêcher de conduire au beau milieu de la rue. Il a l’impression que ses paumes sont parcourues d’un courant électrique à chaque fois qu’il s’approche d’un peu trop près du bord du trottoir. Le temps d’arriver à sa place de parking, il se sent tellement à l’étroit dans son propre corps qu’il en a presque un haut-le-coeur. Le jour suivant c’est un tout petit peu plus facile. Celui d'après se passe encore mieux. Après deux semaines au volant, il pense qu'il a la situation en main et qu’il peut à nouveau conduire en ville, quand un sac en plastique traverse soudain la route devant lui. Mais lui ne voit pas un sac en plastique. Après coup, il tentera de comprendre exactement ce qu'il voit à ce moment là, mais tout ce qu'il parvient à penser dans l’instant c'est _" tirs entrants, manoeuvres d’évasions ”_ et il donne un coup de volant calculé pour dévier de sa trajectoire initiale. Il perd son rétroviseur en rasant de trop près une voiture garée et manque de trop peu d’emporter une mère et son enfant.

Après ça il arrête de conduire. De toute façon, il a toujours préféré les trains. Tous ces gens qui se précipitent au travail, leur vie a un but, un sens. Ils lui donne l’impression de faire à nouveau partie de quelque chose.

Mais en fait, s’il est vraiment honnête, ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Il déteste les trains. Ils sont bondés et la foule y est si dense que les muscles de son dos se contractent et se nouent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Tous ces gens qui se précipitent, sans jamais regarder autour d'eux, concentrés seulement sur leur propre vie, leurs propres buts, leurs propres problèmes. Au milieu de cette foule, il se sent soudain très seul. 

C’est la raison pour laquelle il commence la marche à pied.

Puis la course à pied.

Courir lui permet de se sentir bien ; le vent qui siffle dans ses oreilles ravive les souvenirs de chûtes contrôlées et ça il peut le gérer. Il ne lui reste alors plus qu'à apprendre comment naviguer à nouveau parmi les courants, et à lâcher prise. Il ne peut pas avoir le contrôle tout le temps. C’est ce qui le terrifie, quand il se rend compte qu’en fait il n’a pas le contrôle dans sa nouvelle vie de civil ; alors justement que tellement de choses pourraient mal se passer, ici où il n’a personne pour garder ses arrières.

C’est la raison pour laquelle il court davantage, mais toujours en écoutant le siflement du vent. Il se lève le matin et programme un minuteur avant de commencer à préparer son petit-déjeuner. La première fois, il tentera sans succès de réprimer le sourire qui menace de prendre le contrôle de tout son visage ; après qu’il ait goûté la première bouchée d'oeufs et que ceux-ci n'aient pas un goût de charbon de merde.

Il s’achète une maison, un chez-lui. C'est petit, mais c'est à lui et il le remplit doucement avec des choses. Qui a besoin d'une télévision aussi grande ou bien encore d’autant d'assiètes et de verres quand il est le seul à vivre ici ? Et bien justement lui, car il ne s’agit pas seulement de ce dont il a besoin dans l’instant, mais aussi de ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin plus tard. Il s'agit de permanence, de penser à plus long terme que juste au lendemain. D’une certaine manière, il veut créer des liens et s’enraciner dans l’ici et maintenant, s’attacher à ce chez-lui afin de ne pas risquer un beau matin de lever le camp sur un coup de tête et de disparaitre (peut-être même pour toujours). Il s'agit de faire de la place dans sa vie pour d'autres personnes.

Il a quelques rendez-vous galants et accepte même une invitation à participer à un match de basket amical. Il réapprend lentement qu’il a le droit de s'amuser, de chanter faux (mais comment est ce qu'il a pu oublier à quel point il ~~aimait~~ aime la musique ?). Il réapprend à se projeter dans le futur plutôt que de rester prisonnier du passé, du moment où tout s’est effondré.

Il tisse ainsi son propre filet de sécurité. Il cherche le groupe de soutien le plus proche. Il va aux rencontres et parle. Oh, il se rend bien compte qu’il y a des moments où les autres soldats voudraient qu'il arrête de parler, ne serait-ce que pendant cinq secondes ! (Dans leur cas, il ne peut pas vraiment parler d’* **ex-** *soldats, parce qu’ils sont encore des soldats, ils ne sont pas passés à autre chose). Mais il se rend aussi compte de leurs signes de tête affirmatifs, quand il parle de ces petites choses. Et si certains d’entre eux tressaillent quand il parle de conduire, c’est bien parce qu’ils comprennent ce dont il parle. Il est loin d’être le seul. C’est pourquoi il continue à parler et comble le silence avec ses mots jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un bouge sur sa chaise et ait l’air prêt à prendre le relais : pour raconter comment une voiture qui a pétaradé l’a poussé à se réfugier sous une table ou comment l’usage de feux d'artifices est sérieusement un des * **pire** * moyens de célébrer le 4 Juillet. [1]

Au fil du temps il apprend, doucement, à se faire à nouveau confiance avec les secrets d’autrui, avec leurs douleurs, avec leurs _vies_. En fait, c'est exactement comme dans un saut : on est en contrôle, mais pas complètement. Il se répète ce mantra, quand il recoit un appel à 2 heures du matin de la part d'Emily, puis à nouveau quand c’est un coup de fil à 17 heures de la part d'Austin. Il se le répète quand il est debout dans le corridor d’un autre hopital, et qu'il doit expliquer une fois de plus à un médeçin, qu'il est la seule famille que Fernando ait encore.

Le manuel pour ces situations-là n’existe pas, Dieu sait pourtant qu’il en faudrait un. Alors il l’écrit dans sa tête ; savoir quand insister et savoir quand il est préférable de faire machine arrière. Par exemple, quand se pencher et proposer une étreinte amicale à Eric. Comme il ne sait pas comment demander à être serré dans les bras de quelqu’un, Eric a parfois besoin qu'on lui rappelle que c'est absolument normal de vouloir un peu de contact humain. Quand insister auprès de Samir au sujet de la physiothérapie et quand il est préférable de lui offrir une bière et quelques minutes de tranquilité. Parfois, il vise juste, et à d’autres moments il se trompe. Mais il poursuit ses efforts ; continue à tenter sa chance et surtout à se battre contre toutes ces petites choses qui s'accumulent et menacent d’enterrer une personne.

C’est ce qui fait que quand deux soldats, à l'air abattus et acculés, toquent à sa porte un beau matin, il n’hésite pas un seul instant. Il les invite à entrer et à utiliser sa salle de bain. Lui, pendant ce temps-là, prépare le petit-déjeuner : hé oui, parce que ce sont les petites choses *aussi* qui peuvent empêcher une personne de s’effondrer.

 

[1] Note des Traductrices : le 4 juillet est le _Jour de l’Indépendance_ , la fête nationale des États-Unis d'Amérique.  
\- - retour vers le texte


End file.
